Long Road Ahead
by CAuthoria-The Candidate
Summary: Twin sisters Katrina and Molly Hearts are on the search for their parents' killers and soon run into Danny Phantom. Not long after, they move into Amity Park and attend school there. But, with the ghosts running amok in Amity Park and Vlad after them, what will they do? And with their evergrowing powers, how will they control their lives! Read and find out!


Long Road Ahead

Chapter 1: Beginnings

-Amity Park; Daytime- 2 figures flew over a large town, looking at the sights that beheld them. It was a pair of twins with long white hair and green eyes. They were about 14 years of age and wore matching white and black hoodies over matching black and white t-shirts and one of the twins wore a black skirt with a white streak on the side while the other twin wore a white skirt with a black streak on the side. The twin on the left had a blonde streak going through her hair while the twin on the right had an amber brown streak going through her hair. These girls are named Katrina and Molly Hearts… A.K.A. Kitty and Molly. They are half human and half ghost thanks to an accident at the hands of their evil billionaire uncle, Vlad Masters. It has been also been 3 years since their parents' deaths… And, they have been searching the entire world for their parents' killer. They have arrived at Amity Park in time to see a family of 4 loading stuff into a large armored RV.

"What's going on there?" Molly asked as she looked at her older twin sister.

"Looks like somebody's going on a field trip," Kitty said as she moved her hair out of the way of her face.

"Should we tail them?"

"Well, yeah… Besides, I know those people. The Fentons… Ghost hunters like our folks were."

"The Fentons? Didn't Uncle Vlad know these people?"

"He went to college with those 2… And, I'm guessing those 2 are their kids."

"You did your research, sis."

"Yep… How about we find out more? Hold on…" Kitty said as she pulled out a small silver tablet from her left hoodie pocket. She turned it on and meddled with it for a few seconds.

"There we go… Jack and Maddie Fenton. Married for almost 20 years… Had 2 children named Jazmine and Daniel Fenton. Uh huh… After graduating college, they pursued careers as ghost hunters. I can only imagine how much that turned out for them."

"Hey, look at that… Right there," Molly said as she points to a photo of a being similar to the boy wearing similar clothes to theirs.

"Hold on… Let me check," Kitty said as she pressed on the picture and some text came up beside the picture, "Here we go… Danny Phantom. Ghost kid appeared almost 2 months ago without a trace and began fighting several ghosts that appeared all over Amity Park." She pulled up more pictures of many different ghosts that Danny has fought.

"Hey, wait! That's…" Kitty gasped as she saw a picture of a robot ghost.

"Skulker?!" Molly gasped as she looked at the picture, "The hunter?!"

"Yep… I can't believe Skulker is still around.," Kitty said as she nods her head, "But, that means he will be looking for this Danny Phantom guy. I'll look more into this… Let's tail the Fenton family and see where they're going."

"Okay!" Molly smiled as she nods her head. She and Kitty turned invisible and hid in an alleyway as Danny passed by them holding a sleeping bag in his arms. Suddenly, a breath of cold air escaped his mouth and lingered in the air.

"Huh? A ghost nearby? Where?" Danny thought as he looked around. He shook his head and continued towards the R.V. and dropped the sleeping bag off inside.

"So, let me get this straight… We're visiting an old friend of yours from college? And, he's a billionaire from Wisconsin?" Jazmine asked Jack.

"Of course, Jazzie… He and I were old chums in college. We both wanted to become ghost hunters when we grew up and now he's a billionaire and I'm a ghost hunter living the dream!" Jack smirked as he poked his head out from the driver's side window.

"Hardly seems fair, if you ask me," Danny muttered as he looked away.

"This college reunion shall remind us of the good old days!" Jack continued, "When ghost hunting was done with a good old hunch!"

"A hunch, huh?" Molly sighed as she pulled out a photo of a blonde female and a brown haired male standing beside each other holding high tech equipment in their hands.

"Mom used to say that, Molly," Kitty said, "Did they somehow know our parents?"

"No… I would've remembered Dad telling us something about the Fentons," Molly said as she puts the photo away.

"It's too bad Sandra and Brandon won't be joining us at the reunion… Sandra and I were such good friends in college," Maddie sighed as she shook her head. Kitty and Molly turned to Maddie's direction with shock.

"She knew our mom and dad?!" Molly gasped as she clutched Kitty's hoodie sleeve.

"Yeah… There's no mistaking it. She said our father and mother's first names…" Kitty said.

"Who is Sandra and Brandon?" Danny asked Maddie.

"Also old college friends of ours. And, Sandra was Vlad's older sister," Maddie smiled as she turned back to Danny, "We'll tell you more on the way."

"Your mother's right… Let's get a move on, people! We have to be in Wisconsin by nightfall and we have a distance to travel by doing that!" Jack told them.

"Are you ready? We have to travel far to get there from here," Kitty said as she looked at Molly, "If they know our parents… Then, they have to know who killed them."

"I'm not so sure about this… What if we end up running into Uncle Vlad on the way there?" Molly shuddered as she looked at Kitty.

"We're more than ready to take him on… Though I'm not so sure about Danny Phantom," Kitty said as she looked at the R.V., "Remember… Stay out of sight."

"Got it…" Molly said as she and Kitty took to the skies and became visible again. Danny looked around and then looked to the sky and saw the twins flying to the sky.

"Huh? 2 of them? Oh, great… Now of all times? Better ditch the others," Danny said to himself as he looked to the family, "Hey, I gotta take a bathroom break… Be right back!"

"Hurry back!" Maddie told him as Danny raced inside, "We leave in 10!"

"Don't worry… This won't take long at all," Danny muttered as he raced upstairs. He ran into his room and closed the door behind him. There was a bright flash of light that came out of the room and a boy that looked similar to Danny Fenton with white hair and green eyes flew out the bedroom window. He caught up to the twins and stops them as he hovered in front of them.

"So, any reason you were spying on me?" Danny asked seriously as he folds his arms across his chest. The twins looked at each other and nods.

"It's… Complicated," Kitty said, "Also a long story."

"Yeah? Well, then… Explain," Danny said as he hovered closely to them.

"Trust me… You do not want to do this," Molly told him.

"Or what? You're gonna give me something to back off?" Danny asked as he stopped.

"Look… We're not your enemies. We are here to ask for help if necessary," Kitty told Danny.

"Well, I get why you aren't asking me directly… But, you don't have to spy on me," Danny told them as he unfolds his arms, "So, what are you? Half ghost?"

"You're smarter than you look…" Kitty said as she turned her head away from Danny, "I'm Katrina. This is Molly, my sister."

"I'll let that last comment slide… Danny. Danny Phantom," Danny told them as he nods his head, "We'll talk later… After we get to Wisconsin."

"We have to stay out of sight still," Kitty told Danny as she puts her tablet away in her pocket.

"Got it… I gotta go. See ya," Danny said as he flew back down to the house.

"Okay… That was unexpected. But, the plan stays the same," Kitty told Molly. Molly nods and the both of them flew off.

-Wisconsin; Masters Residence; Several Days Later; Evening- 2 girls walked up to the front doorsteps of a large mansion and knocked on the large doors. The blonde shrugged her shoulders and looked back at the brunette.

"I hope we aren't too late…" the brunette said softly as she looked down at her shoes.

"It's okay, Molly… Maybe we are early," the blonde smirked. The doors swung open inwards and a man with silver hair tied back on his head answered the door. He wore a black suit and black dress shoes as he smirked at the girls.

"Molly and Katrina! Welcome back! Come in, come in! You are always welcome into my home!" the man smiled as he stood out of the way. The girls walked into the front doors and the man closed the doors behind them.

"I see you haven't gotten rid of most of this stuff…" Katrina said as she looked at a glass display of green and yellow football gear and a signed football.

"Yes, well… I hope to one day own the Green Bay Packers," the man smirked as he placed both hands on the girl's shoulders. Katrina glared back at him and pulled away.

"Oh, don't be bitter about your parents… I still miss them, too. It's too bad their ghost hunting equipment went to me… Of course you can still have it… If you let me train you."

"No thanks, Uncle… We still hate being hunted like wild animals," Katrina told him as she turned back to him. Molly stuck by Katrina's left side and held her left hand.

"Ah, youthful rebellion… It's still quite strange how much you hate me. I am your only family, after all," Vlad smirked as he stepped towards them.

"Our parents wanted nothing to do with you… And, so should we," Katrina told him, "But, I have to look out for my baby sister… So, I don't have much of a choice."

"Then, the past 3 years you spent looking for false leads were for nothing after all…" Vlad laughed as he turned away from them. Katrina growled as her free right hand began to spark with green electricity.

"I might have a lead for their deaths… But, you know the stakes."

"…"

"Kitty…" Molly thought as she squeezed Katrina's hand.

"I know… He's egging me on. But, he infuriates me talking that much about Mom and Dad's deaths like they were worth nothing!" Katrina thought as she glanced back at Molly.

"But... He might be telling the truth," Molly said.

"Yeah… But, I'm not making the same mistake again!" Katrina snarled as she changed out of her orange sundress into her ghost form and outfit, "I won't follow your rules, Vlad!"

"Pity… Then, I guess your parents will be so upset at you," Vlad smirked as he turned away from them and began to walk away.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Kitty roared as she shot the green electricity at Vlad. A violet purple shield appeared behind him.

"Ah, youth… So short tempered at most points," Vlad smirked as he began to change. His hair changed from silver to black, he now wore a white suit with a white cape flying out behind him, and fangs grew in where his teeth were originally.

"Sis..." Molly said as she looked at Kitty.

"You will not badmouth our family name in our presence!" Kitty snarled as she charged at Vlad. Molly changed out of her green sundress and into her ghost form and outfit and followed Kitty.

-Meanwhile- Danny tossed and turned in his sleep as a breath of cold air escaped his mouth once again. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, great… Just what I needed. A working vacation," Danny grumbled as he got out of bed. He changes into his ghost form and flew out of his room. He saw 3 ghost vultures hovering behind Jack with their talons out. Jack was unaware of the pursuing ectoavians following him closely because he was half asleep. Danny went intangible and went underneath the floor to grab Jack by his feet and carried him to the bathroom.

"Ah… Sweet relief," Jack sighed as he began to do his business. Danny appeared behind the birds and smirked at them.

"Hey, boys… Remember me?" Danny smirked as he folds his arms across his chest. The ghost vultures looked back at Danny and screamed. They ran away into different directions.

"Ok… Wasn't expecting that to be that easy."

"Nothing is ever easy, boy," Vlad's voice called to Danny as he appeared a few feet away from Danny holding Kitty by the back of her hoodie and Molly by her leg.

"Hey! Put them down!" Danny ordered.

"Oh, don't worry… I was done with them anyway," Vlad smirked as he threw them into the walls. They slid down the walls and returned back to their human forms.

"What do you want with them?" Danny asked as he hovered over to the twins. Molly slowly opened her eyes and looked at Danny and then over at Vlad.

"They are my nieces, of course… But, they are very defiant. You, on the other hand… Will be quite useful," Vlad told Danny as he hovered in front of Danny and loomed over him. Danny's hands trembled as he stared down Vlad.

"Who are you?!" Danny snarled as he glared at Vlad.

"I am Vlad Plasmius… And, you are Danny Phantom. You're the ghost boy that uses his powers for good… How quaint," Vlad smirked, "Aren't you gonna stuff me in your thermos?"

"…" Molly looked up at Danny and slowly got to her feet.

"Don't even think about it, girl… I am done with you," Vlad told Molly as he grabs her and threw her to the ground. She slowly got back to her feet again and looked at Vlad with fear and hatred in her eyes.

"You… Hurt… Kitty… I won't… Let you… Get away… With this," Molly groaned as she wiped red blood from her mouth. White flames erupted from the corners of her brown hair as the ground began to shake.

"Whoa! What's going on?!" Danny called.

"I see you've learned how to harness the ghost flames… But, will it be enough to stop me?" Vlad smirked as he turns to Molly. Kitty awoke from her slumber and looked over at Molly's ethereal form.

"Molly, don't!" Kitty called as she quickly got to her feet. Molly roared as she charged at Vlad and punched him full force in the face! Vlad cried out as he crashed to the ground. Molly skids to a stop, leaving a trail of white flames behind her on the ground.

"What happened to her?" Danny asked Kitty as he looked down at her. He helped her up to her feet.

"Molly and I are special… In our own way. We have control over a lot of things thanks to our training… But, since I can't control my telekinesis… She can't control her pyrokenesis," Kitty told Danny as she changed into her ghost form. She sighed and bowed her head.

"Pyrokenesis? Telekinesis?" Danny asked curiously.

"Right… You're 14. You don't really care about this stuff," Kitty sighed.

"Hey! I know about… Pyro… Uh…" Danny said.

"I'm guessing you don't make straight A's in school, then," Kitty said seriously as she turned to him.

"Hey!" Danny argued. Molly roared as she continued to chase Vlad through the long hallways. She hops onto a wall and pounced onto Vlad. They crashed to the ground and Molly glared at him as she raised a fist into the air. She looked absolutely horrifying up close with her hair literally on fire with white flames and her eyes glowing a sage green that made her look like an actual ghost. The ironic part is… She's still in her human form and she looked like a ghost.

"Molly, stop!" Kitty called as she grabs Molly from behind and held her.

"Let go of me! He hurt you!" Molly screamed in an inhumane voice.

"It's okay… I'm all right," Kitty told Molly as she brought her up to meet her eye to eye, "I promised that I would protect you no matter what… Okay?"

"Kitty…" Molly sniveled as the flames around her head and hair fizzled out and her eyes returned to normal. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she hugged Kitty.

"What in heavens name just happened?!" Vlad snarled as he sat up.

"That is what happens when you cross us," Kitty told him, "Come on… We have to go."

"But, what about…" Molly asked Kitty.

"It's better that I take you someplace safe to calm down," Kitty told Molly. They disappeared into thin air and left the mansion.

-End Chapter 1-


End file.
